


[fanvid] Разного понемногу | Horses & People

by juliasd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Horses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd





	[fanvid] Разного понемногу | Horses & People

audio - композиция из "Кельтских мелодий"; Origa "Ты река моя, реченька"; спортивный марш; "У пони длинная чёлка" - Ю. Мориц, Е. Камбурова.  
video - "Оствинд", "Самый красивый конь", "Браслет-2", "1612", кадры из интернета


End file.
